Ty And Ce Plus Three!
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: Many suprises in this story! Full summary inside. Dang you  for not letting me put my full summary! :D


Ty And Ce Plus Three!

Cy, Drocky, Flynka, Gunther/OC (Trinity)

Cece and Ty get a bigger suprise than the pregnancy itself. What is it? Flynn and Tinka have something happen to them. What is it? Rocky and Deuce get an _interesting _suprise... What is it? Gunther and Trinity have struggles dating because others are causing problems. How will they deal with it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I'm so excited! Ty and I are going to find out the sex of the baby today. Ty and I want a girl so I <strong>really <strong>hope it's a girl! Did I mention how excited I am? I guess I am a little nervous to...

"You ready babe?" Ty asks as he gets my coat out.

"_Uh huh_!" I say excitedly. Sometimes I wonder how he can deal with me. _I _can barely deal with me sometimes!

"I really hope it's a girl." I say grinning.

"Yeah, me to." Ty agrees. We walk out the door and get into the car.

"Almost there." Ty says after a couple of minutes.

"I'm nervous." I finally say. Not only am I excited but I'm nervous...

"I am to." He says nervously.

We get there and we walk in hand in hand.

"Do you have an appointment." A snotty nurse asks.

"Yes, Tyler and Cecelia Blue." Ty says slightly annoyed, but perked upon hearing him call us "Tyler and Cecelia Blue".

"This way." She says leading us into another room. "She'll be right with you."

"Yay! It's a girl doctor!" I say happily. I was nervous that it'd be a guy doctor and be awkward.

"Believe me, I'm just as happy as you are!" Ty says breathing a sigh of relief.

A couple minutes later a doctor comes in with a huge smile.

"Are you the Blue's?" She asks.

"Yes, yes we are." Ty says grinning.

"I'm just gonna put some of this gel stuff on your belly and we can see!" She says happily.

"Wow it's cold." I say taken back.

"_Haha _yeah, that is what most say." The doctor says with a chuckle. "Well... Looks like you are having... Wow _ummm _two girls and one boy." The doctor says shocked.

But that would be three kids! _Oh _my god! She has to be wrong! Can I handle three kids? I was worried about one, but three? Looks like I had a good reason to be nervous. How will Ty react? Is he happy? Does he want this many kids? Do we have enough names? We only thought of a couple... So many questions that need answers!

"Can you repeat that?" I ask stupidly.

She looks at me knowingly and nods. "Two girls and one boy." She repeats.

"That's three kids." Ty states in shock.

"Yes." The doctor says chuckling.

"I may not be good at math, but there's only two of us." I say nervously.

"I'll leave you two to talk." The doctor says and walks out of the room.

"Three." Ty says still in shock.

"I know. Are we ready for this?" I ask nervously.

"We're gonna have to be. There's no turning back now." Ty says firmly but I could tell he was nervous and... Scared?

"Wow what's Rocky going to think?" I ask forcing a laugh.

"She's going to be happy she can spoil _three _kids now." Ty says matching my laugh though is wasn't forced.

"You're probably right." I say laughing for real this time.

"You okay Ce?" Ty asks concerned. He knows me better than I know myself and he's right to be concerned. I don't know what to feel!

"I don't know!" I say tears just fall out of my eyes as he comes closer to me. He wraps his arms around me and I feel better all ready.

"It'll be okay..." Ty says in a comforting voice.

"It's just will I be able to keep dancing?" I ask. Is it so bad that I'm worried about losing my career for my kids?

"Of course! In fact... Maybe we could teach our kids to dance." Ty suggests smiling.

"Are you happy? 'Cause I don't want you to leave m-"

"Cece... I wouldn't leave you even if you had _six _kids."

"I would leave me if I had six kids." I say with a chuckle.

"I love you." Ty says smiling at me lovingly.

"I love you to." I say grinning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Oh <em>my god! I'm gonna have three kids! Well Cece will have them, but I'll be called "dad" from after they're all born... I can't even think!

"Are _you _okay?" Cece asks.

"Yeah, just a little suprised." I answer.

"Our lives are _never _going to be the same." Cece says with a laugh.

"Ready to go home?" I ask grinning knowingly. Pretty much everyone we know is going to be waiting for us at our home. Which means... We're going to have to tell them we're having triplets! I hope my mom don't faint...

"Yup." She says nervously.

We walk out of the room on shaky legs, but I make sure to be her shoulder to lean on. I have to be her rock and unmovable. Unfortunatly that means seeing ~gulp~ blood when she has the kids... I teased Deuce when the thing happend with Rocky's foot but this is differant!

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXRocky's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ty and Cece are finding out the sex of the baby and I can't wait! Everyone wants it to be a girl. I hope she or he looks like me a little! Wait... Can that happen? I mean if I'm not the- <em>meh <em>I don't care.

"When are they gonna get here?" I whine.

"They should be here soon." Deuce says calmly.

"_Ugh_! Hopefuly like right now!" I complain.

"Shut up! They're here!" Flynn says annoyed.

"Yay! I wanna know what it is!" I say excitedly.

"It's a baby." Gunther says laughing.

"We're home!" Cece calls happily. She has a shocked look on her face... What happend? She is pregnant right?

"So?..." I ask anxiously.

"It's a boy!" She says excitedly. Why's she excited? She wanted a girl.

"_Awww_, it's okay though. I know that you wanted a girl-" I start sadly.

"And a girl." Ty adds.

"Twins?-" I ask shocked.

"And another girl." Cece adds.

"Well?" They ask after about a ten second silence.

"I was waiting for you to say more." I say plainly. They look taken back by my responce. "_Oh _my gosh! I'm gonna be an aunt to three kids!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"You'll never get to see 'em if you scream like that again!" Ty says with his hands to his ears.

"That's a lot of kids!" Trinity whispers to Gunther.

"Wow you're still not good at whispering." Deuce says.

"I try!" Trinity whines.

"Couple kiss!" Tinka cheers randomly.

Without waiting another moment we all kiss our partners. When Deuce and I pull away we see Trinity and Gunther just standing there.

"You guys didn't break up did you?" I ask sadly. They can't have broken up! They're so perfect for eachother!

"No, it's just _uhhh_, well we don't want to..." Trinity says sadly.

"Then why would you?" Cece asks confused.

"His parents say we can't date because I-I'm some freaky goth girl." Trinity answers crying a little. I noticed she was wearing a little more "color" than usual today.

"And you're trying to brighten your wardrobe?" I ask knowingly. She nods in reply.

"But she shouldn't have to change because my parents don't think she's perfect. All that should matter is if _I _think she's perfect." Gunther says sweetly.

"_Awwwww_!" We all say at the same time. The way he said that was pretty dang cute...

"Wait! Your parents don't have any say in your dating life though. You're an adult." Cece says.

"They said if I live under their roof I live by their rules." Gunther answers sadly.

"So what are you going to do?" Cece asks concerned.

"Well we're going to still date... And I'm going to try and wear lighter clothes and impress them." Trinity says sadly.

"I'd offer for you to stay here, but we need to be getting ready for the other guests and I think they're gonna be movin' in." Cece says laughing slightly while shaking her belly.

"So why couldn't you kiss in front of us?" Deuce asks.

"We did. Unlike you though we don't have a make-out session in front of others. It's rude." Gunther says confidently wile Trinity nods agreeingly.

"_Hmmm _I guess it is..." Cce says after a moment of doing what I assume was thinking but then again Cece doesn't exactly like "thinking"...

"Trinity?" Tinka asks.

"Yeah?" Trinity answers.

"Why are you wearing headphones?" Tinka asks confused.

"_Oh haha_, I don't know why I like them so much. They actually don't work anymore. My neck just feels weird without them now." Trinity says laughing.

"Interesting..." Flynn says rubbing his chin.

"We should probably start head out." Mrs. _uhhh _"Wilde" says tiredly. It's still weird not calling her Ms. "Jones".

"Ok love you mom." Cece says and kisses her mom on the cheek.

"Bye sweety." Gary says.

"Bye Gary." Cece says and kisses him on the cheek also.

"And then there were nine!" Deuce says over dramaticly.

"Actually they're our ride!" Flynn says worriedly then runs out of the room with Tinka close behind. He then runs back in and says "love ya sis!" to Cece and kisses her cheek then runs back out.

"I have to go to." My mom says.

"Ok love you mom." I say and hug her.

"Love you to..." She says smiling softly. "Ty,... Good luck with triplets!" She adds with a chuckle.

"Thanks mom, love you." Ty says hugging mom and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She walks out of the room and Deuce says "Then there was six!" over dramatcily again.

"Actually I'm tired." Trinity says laughing.

"Wanna go to the hotel?" Gunther asks.

"Hotel?" Ty asks confused.

"Yeah, we're staying at a hotel for the weekend to get away from my parents." Gunther explains.

"Ok..." Cece says slightly hesitant.

"Yeah, lets go to the hotel." Trinity says smiling.

"Bye you guys!" Gunther says and hugs Ty and I. Trinity does the same then they both walk out.

"Then there were-" Deuce starts.

"Four!" We all say in unision.

"We get it!" I say annoyed.

"Reer!" Deuce meows.

"Shut up!" I say shoving his shoulder playfuly.

"So what'cha guys wanna do now?" Cece asks smiling.

"Well there's not much we can do when you're carrying Rocky, Deuce, and Alexandra!" I say grinning.

"Rocky... We're not naming all three of our kids' after you and Deuce!" Cece says with an annoyed laugh.

"Well then!" I say offended. I'm not really offended though... If I was they would never hear the end of it.

"You guys wanna stay the night?" Ty asks and Cece nods in agreement.

I look at Deuce hopefuly. "Sure." Deuce answers smiling.

"Then let us go to bed!" Ty says jokingly.

* * *

><p><em>~Next Morning~<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hmmm<em>... I love Ty and Cece's guest bed... It's so comfy! I feel kinda sick... _Uhhh _I feel _really _sick! Didn't Cece say this is what happend to her when she found out- _oh _god no. I can't be pregnant... I better get to the bathroom before I blow chunks on Deuce...

I get up and walk to the bathroom slowly. My pace quickens when I feel more sick. I get to the bathroom and I suprisingly made it to the toilet. Then I- well you know what happens next... What if I'm pregnant?

"R-Rocky?" Cece asks nervously. After I didn't answer she spoke again. "Rocky you're not pregnant are you?"

"I _uhhh _don't know." I say shocked.

"I'll get a test." She says and walks away to get a test I suppose. She comes back in and hands it to me.

_Positive_.

"C-Cece I'm pregnant." I say nervously. What's Deuce gonna think about this?

"You gonna tell Deuce anytime soon?" Cece asks.

"Tell Deuce what?" Ty asks coming into the bathroom in boxers and a white T-shirt.

"_Ewww _Ty! Get some pants on!" I whine.

"Whatever... Tell Deuce what?" Ty asks annoyed.

"I'm _uhhh_... You see...- I _uhhh heh heh_-" I try and start. Cece sends me an annoyed "spit it out already" look. "Ty, I'm pregnant."

"Excuse me can you repeat that?" Ty asks stupidly.

"_Ummm _ok... Ty, I'm pregnant." I repeat.

"Can you repeat it again? I have to be hearing you wrong! I mean I keep hearing you say "I'm pregnant."." Ty say with a scoff.

"You aren't hearing things." I say nervously.

"You; my baby sister is pregnant?" Ty asks shocked.

"_Uh huh_." I say grinning.

"There's going to be so many kids! Next Tinka or Trinity's going to get pregnant!" Ty exclaims.

"I think it'll be awhile before that happens." Trinity says with a chuckle.

"How'd you get in here?" Cece asks confused.

"Ty, let me." Trinity says casually as she takes a drink of her hot chocolate.

"That's how I woke up." Ty says cooly.

"Hey Ty." Gunther says plainly.

"_Hmm_?" Ty asks.

"I think you should get some pants on." Gunther answers showing a little emotion.

"That's what I said!" I agree.

"Yeah, well because you just did that... Gunther, Trinity did you know Rocky's pregnant?" Ty asks sticking his tongue out at me.

"Dude!" I say and slap his shoulder along with Cece.

"Sorry, but you were mean to me!" Ty says sticking his nose in the air.

"You're pregnant?" Gunther asks shocked.

"Yup." I say nervously.

"So that's why Ty said about me or Tinka having kids." Trinity says nodding her head stupidly. Gunther sends her a terrified look causing the rest of us to laugh.

"Don't worry Gunther! I'm not pregnant!" Trinity exclaims laughing. Gunther has a relieved look on his face.

"Who's not pregnant?" Deuce asks sleepily. Here goes nothing.

"Not Rocky." Ty says right before I can answer.

"_Oh _cool." Deuce says casually. Apperantly he didn't get what Ty just said. Well looks like he just did 'cause his eyes are huge. "Y- you're pregnant?" Deuce asks face pale and hands shaking.

"Yeah!" I say enthusiasticly.

"I'm gonna have a baby!" Deuce exclaims happily.

"Why do all the _guys _think _they're _the ones _having _the kids?" Cece whispers to Trinity and I.

"Where's Tinka and Flynn?" Ty asks.

"I don't know. They were supposed to come by today." Cece says concerned.

_~Ring Ring~\_

"That's my phone." Cece says dumbly.

After a moment of it going off I finally say "Then answer it!"

She answers it and says "Calm down mom.".

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Cece! Thank god I got ahold of you! I've been trying to reach you since about 3 am!" My moms voice says franticly.<p>

"Calm down mom." I say annoyed.

"Cece! Flynn and Tinka got in a car accident!" She says sobbing into the phone. I don't have to see my face to know it went pale.

"What do you mean?" I ask trying not to cry.

"They asked if they could borrow the car and go for a drive so I let them... I got a call from the hospital saying that there was an accident! Cece, you have to get here soon!" My mom says sobbing harder. I also didn't have to be there to know Gary was holding her trying to calm her down.

"N-no, mom there has to be a mistake." I say now getting an odd look from Ty.

"Cece. there's no mistake... Him and Tinka still haven't woken up yet." My mom explains.

I just couldn't do it anymore. I dropped my phone to the floor and would have soon joined it if Ty hadn't caught me.

"No!" I sob clinging on to Ty with everything I have.

Deuce grabs the phone nervously then his eyebrows knit together.

"What happend?" Rocky asks worriedly.

"Ok... Thanks Mrs. Wilde." Deuce says and hangs up.

"No! Why him?" I ask crying harder.

"Flynn and Tinka got in a car accident." Deuce explains mornfuly.

"Tinka?" Gunther asks brokenly. Trinity puts a comforting hand on Gunther's arm. He shrugs it off like it was nothing. Trinity has a hurt expression on her face then all the sudden I see a tear escape her eyes. Gunther and I are going to have to talk about what he just did.

"Yeah, we should get to the hospital." Deuce says sadly.

"You okay Cece?" Ty asks concerned. I shake my head no and he holds me tightly.

"It'll be okay Cece..." Rocky says sadly.

We drive to the hospital quickly. I run in as fast as I can. This shouldn't have happend! I should have offered for him and Tinka to stay the night! I-I-I should have done something else, anything else!

"Where's Flynn?" I ask a nurse out of breath.

"Flynn Jones?" She asks. I nod so she continues. "In that room along with Tinka Hessenheffer." She says pointing to a room. I run into the room trying to beat the pace I was at before.

"Flynn!" I scream upon seeing him.

"Cece... Calm down..." My mom says hugging me.

"When's he going to wake up?" I ask hopefuly.

"The doctors' think soon." My mom answers smiling weakly.

"He has to be okay!" I say crying. I feel a pair up strong arms around me and am greeted my the familier scent of Ty.

"He will be." Ty confirms.

"Where's Tinka?" Gunther asks scared.

"She's right there Gunther." My mom says smiling a warm smile. Trinity walks in behind Gunther with a frown and a tear stained face.

"Gunther... She'll be okay!" Trinity tries to comfort.

"Don't touch me!" Gunther snaps coldly. Trinity runs out of the room crying. Gunther doesn't seem to notice though.

"Gunther!" I say angrily. He looks up at me confused. "Do you even realize what you just did?"

"No, what did I do?" He asks confused.

"Did you _not _see Trinity just run out?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, but I don't know why that's my fault-" Gunther tries to defend.

"You just yelled at her and ignored her when she tried to comfort you." I say angrily. Trinity's a good friend of mine and I think what he just did was plain mean.

"But I-"

"Gunther... She's sensitive and you really did just hurt her."

"I'm gonna go find her." He says getting up out of the chair he was sitting in.

"Good luck." I say smiling. Looks like I still got it! I am the best relationship person! Yeah, I failed big time with the Deuce&Dina thing... But still...

Gunther runs out to find Trinity.

_**XXXXXTrinity's POVXXXXX**_

Why was he being like that? He's never been so mean to me. I was actually starting to believe he loved me and not just liked me... I guess he don't even like me. I can't even stop the tears from falling. I'm so weak! Why am I crying? _Ugh?_! I'm so stupid. I can't even stop crying!

"Trinity?" I hear Gunther's sweet voice ask innocently.

"Yeah?" I ask pretending like I hadn't just been crying.

"I'm _really _sorry... I was just worried. I didn't know what I was doing. I'm _so _sorry!" Gunther says crying. Why's he crying? He must be really upset about Tinka...

"Gunther it's okay... I'm fine." I say still pretending. I don't want him to feel bad.

"No Trinity, it's not okay. I was a total jerk and I'm sorry!" He says sadly. "Trinity I- I _really _like you."

"I _really _like you to?" I say confused.

"No, Trinity... I- I love you." Gunther says. He loves me? I thought he didn't even like me.

"You do?" I ask hopefuly. He shakes his head yes. "I love you to!" I exclaim and kiss him.

"I'm really sorry." Gunther says again.

"It's okay... Now lets go back in there and check on your sister." I say smiling.

We walk back in and when we walked in everyones' eyes are on us expectantly. I grab Gunther's hand and squeeze it to prove we're still together.

"Anyone else just see Flynn's hand move?" Gary asks suspiciously.

We look at Flynn and see he's moving a little. I love Flynn to death but why can't it have been Tinka? For Gunther's sake!

"What happend?" Flynn asks confused. His eyes shoot open and he immediatly adds "Where's Tinka?"

"Flynn... Tinka's right there." Mrs. Wilde says coming up to Flynn.

"Why isn't she awake?" He asks crying.

"They say she should wake up soon." My mom answers.

By now there's a nurse in here checking Flynn's cords and stuff. I don't know what she's doing, but it looks... Interesting...

* * *

><p><em>~4 Hours Later~<em>

* * *

><p>"Tinka... Please, please wake up... Gunther needs you. Please." I see Trinity beg. Gunther went out of the room to get him and Trinity some hot chocolate. For some odd reason neither of them like coffee and that kind of stuff.<p>

"Trinity..." I say sadly. The odds of Tinka making it are lower than what they were before but still a good chance. "She'll-"

"_Ummm _Cece?" Trinity says with a shocked look on her face.

"_Huh_?" I ask stupidly.

"Her eye's look funny?" Trinity says confused.

"Tinka?" I ask.

"_Mmmm_?" Tinka groans tiredly.

"Tinka!" Trinity exclaims wrapping her arms around Tinka tightly.

"Gunther!" I say and get up quickly to find him. I run out of the room as fast as I can, but slow down when I remember I'm running for four.

"Gunther!" I repeat now seeing him.

"Yeah, Cece?" He asks calmly. About two hours ago he started losing hope...

"Tinka woke up!" I explain happily.

"She did?" He asks suprised. I know he wants to rush in and see her so I take the hot chocolates'. He looks at me thankfuly then runs in the room to join Trinity and Tinka.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXGunther's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Tinka woke up!" Cece explains happily.<p>

"She did?" I ask suprised. I want to rush in and see her so bad! Cece takes the hot chocolates'. I look at her thankfuly then run in the room to join Trinity and Tinka.

"Tinka!" I say almost in tears as I see her and Trinity talking.

"Hi Gunther." She says smiling.

"What happend?" I ask relieved. She's okay and that's all that matters!

"The world has to many drunk drivers." She answers seriously.

"If I ever seen that good for nothing person I'll rip his hair out and shove his hand up his-" I start angrily.

"Gunther!" Tinka says shocked. Trinity looks like she's holding back a laugh. She don't mean anything by it though. She finds descriptive things like that funny.

"Sorry..." I say chuckling.

"Guess what Tinka!" Rocky says happily.

"_Huh_?" Tinka asks smiling.

"I'm pregnant!" Rocky says and does a happy dance.

"Wow... I didn't see that coming..." Tinka says shocked.

"None of us did!" Cece says dramatcily waving her arms in the air. Tinka chuckles at that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ce... <em>Uhhh <em>calm down..." Ty says nervously.

"Never tell me to calm down again!" I scream angrily.

"Cece, come on... It can't hurt that bad!" Ty says with a scoff. _Oh _no he didn't?

"Bad move..." My mom whispers to Ty. Ty has a look of being terrified on his face.

"Ty... Do you know how much it hurts when you go into labor with triplets when you're supposed to have a C-section?" I snap.

"I love you?" Ty says hopefuly.

"Good, 'cause next time you're having the kids." I say with an eyeroll.

"Believe me I would if I could." Ty says sadly.

"Good choice of words." My mom praises.

"Mom..." I growl.

"If she keeps this up she's gonna murder someone!" Deuce whispers to Rocky as he and Ty help me in the car.

"I heard that!" I say angrily.

"Don't hurt me!" Deuce begs scared. I groan with annoyence.

Soon we get to the hospital and rush in.

"She's in labor, but she needs to have C-section!" My mom says worriedly.

"Ok, right this way." The nurse says kindly.

They roll me in on a wheelchair and I'm nervous... By tomorrow I'll be caring for three kids...

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>She's in labor and I've never seen her so vicious! I was afraid she'd bite my head off! I'm trying to keep up with the nurses pushing her wheelchair. I'm a dude and I'm struggling to keep up! That sounds sexist don't it? <em>Hmm<em>... I _am _sexy... Someone should write a story about me and- Wait! Off topic! Cece... She's my topic. Think Cece! Cece... Cece... Cece... Penny... Penny? Why would I think about a penny? _Oh _there's a penny on the floor. _Ooh _shiny! _Gah_! Focus Ty... Cece needs you...

"We're going to prepare her for sugery." A nurse says.

"Surgery?" I assk brokenly. Why would Cece need surgery?

"Yes, the C-section?" The nurse says. _Oh_... That kind of surgerey.

"_Oh _ok... Thanks." I say tiredly. I hear that preparing for kids can make you forgetful and well flat out stupid, but this? I'm acting so stupid! I'm getting distacted easily. I must foc- hey that's a cool pair of shoes- I'm hopeless...

"Will you be in the room when we perform the operation?" Another nurse asks.

"_Uhhh _how _umm _gory will it be?" I ask nervously.

"You don't have to look while it's going on, but you can see the babies right when they're born." The nurse answers smiling.

"Ok... Then yeah, I'll be there." I say smiling an awkward smile.

They're now... _uh _cutting Cece open... I'm trying _real _hard not to look! I feel sick...

"Baby number one, girl!" A doctor shouts excitedly. That's my baby... She's my baby girl...

I run out of the room the way they said I could and go to where everyone's sitting.

"Baby number one, she's a girl, and her name is Riley." I say grinning. They grin back at me and I take that as a sign to run back in the room to see baby number two.

"Baby number two! The boy" The doctor shouts again. Whew... I almost missed seeing my baby boy! I need to go faster!

I run out of the room again and quickly say "Baby number two, his name is Dylan!" then run back in the room.

"Baby number three, last one... Another girl!" The doctor says happily. I run out of the room a little slower this time.

"Baby number three... A girl! Her name is Emma!" I say grinning.

"_Whoo_!" Everyone exclaims grinning to.

I go back in the room slower. Time to see Cece. She looks tired.

* * *

><p>Cece's settled in a room and she's just sitting there with a tired expression on her face. Suprisingly they let all of us in at once. Kinda weird since there's eleven of us, but I'm not complaing!<p>

"I have three kids now." Cece says shocked.

"Actually _we _have three kids now, but I'll let it slide this time." I joke.

"Where'd you get the names Riley, Dylan, and Emma?" Rocky asks.

"Well Riley is my grandma's name." Cece explains.

"Emma is _my _grandma's name." I give more detail.

"And we just like the name Dylan." Cece finishes smiling.

"Well Rocky and I aren't going to tell you what our kid's name will be! Just like you didn't tell us!" Deuce says sticking his tongue out.

"It's Jennifer." Rocky says plainly. We all snicker at the "hurt" look Deuce gives Rocky.

"So it's a girl?" I ask. Rocky's face is then covered in shame. I guess she wasn't supposed to tell us what it was...

"Yeah..." Rocky says sheepishly.

* * *

><p><em>~7 Years Later~<em>

* * *

><p>"Dylan! Give your sister her doll back!" My beautiful wife Cece yells at seven year old Dylan. Dlyan sat down at the kitchen table with the doll while Emma looks at Cece pleadingly. It's Dylan's, Emma's, and Riley's birthday today and we got Emma a doll the other day. Lets just say that Dylan likes to "pick" on his sisters...<p>

"Dylan, do what your mother says." I command. Cece gives Dylan a "_haha_" look. Well that is until I look at her disaprovingly.

"Mom sucks!" Dylan whines.

"Dylan!" I say upset. I love my son, but I love my wife to. Cece and I have been married over seven years and I'm proud of it! No one ever thought I'd be able to stay in a commited realtionship let alone marrige!

"Sorry, but it's the truth. I don't see why you stay with her." Dylan pouts and gets up off the chair he was sitting on. I knew he struck a sore spot for Cece. Cece never thought she was "good enough" for me. Personally I always thought I wasn't good enough fr her. I mean back then I was a "player" and a "ladies man". Granted a lot of it was to make Cece jealous, but it still hurt her.

"He's just upset Cece." I try and say comfortingly.

"I was just trying to make pancakes for him! Emma and Riley like waffles better so he doesn't get to have them very much! I was just tring to- but he wouldn't let me work when he kept running around!" Cece says crying. I get up off the seat I was in and hug her. She can relate to Emma and Riley, but Dylan has always been a daddy's boy and that hurts Cece. He's constantly making her feel not good enough. Come to think of it, Dylan and I need to have a talk...

"I know sweety..." I say rubbing her back.

"I'm his mom! Why does he treat me like this?" She asks sobbing harder.

"I don't know. Do you want me to go talk to him?" I ask lovingly.

"No. I don't want him an a bad mood for their party." She answers sadly.

"Is there anything I can do?" I ask hopefuly.

"_Ummm _maybe just bring him back out here 'cause the pancakes are almost done." She says breaking the hug.

"Ok, I love you." I say and give her a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you to." She says now smiling a little. I'd do _anything _to see that smile of hers.

I walk out of the room to find Dylan. I know I should respect her wishes and not talk to Dylan, but I can't take it anymore! He's always treating her like dirt and she deserves more than that.

"Dylan..." I say knocking on his door.

"What?" He asks rudely through the door.

"Let me in." I say gently.

"What do _you _want _dad_?" He asks opening the door... _Oh _so he wants to be a brat does he? I can go all firm daddy on him...

"We need to talk." I say firmly.

"Dad, what could you have to tell me? I know way more than you." He says with a scoff.

"Sit down on your bed." I say angrily. After he doesn't comply I immediatly add "Now" annoyed. He sits on his bed nervously.

"Dylan... Why do you treat your mom that way?" I ask gently.

"'Cause she never listens to me." He says angrily.

"She tries, but you always shut her out."

"She just makes me so mad! She acts like she knows so much more than me!"

"She does know so much more than you. Dylan, you have so much to learn."

"But she's a meanest mom ever! I hate her!" Dlyan says angrily.

"Dylan, don't say that about her! She may be your mom, but she is my wife!" I say angrily. "You have no right to talk about my wife like that! I love he more than you could ever know!"

"I'm sorry..." He says sadly. I guess he is only seven, but I still don't want him being so mean to Cece.

"Can you go down there and say you're sorry?" I ask hopefuly.

"I guess..." He says with a pouty face.

"Ok, now lets go down there and eat some pancakes." I say smiling.

"Pancakes?" He asks with a hopefuly grin.

"Yup, your mom was making them and sent me up to get you." I answer grinning as well.

We walk downstairs together and I see Cece making pancakes.

"It smells really good mommy! Thanks!" Dylan says grinning. I wink at him, but I don't think Cece noticed. Cece now has a look of shock on her face.

"_Umm _you're welcome." She says smiling a confused smile. She's adorable when she's confused! "Here you go sweety." Cece says still taken back as she hands him a plate of pancakes. Dylan gladly accepts the plate.

"I think I might have some myself!" I say with a chuckle. Cece grins at me then puts a couple pancakes on my plate.

After we finish eating Cece says "Dylan, can you take a shower before the guests get here?" hopefuly. Please Dlyan do the right thing! Please, please, please! ple-

"Ok, mom." Dlyan says politely.

"_Uhhh _thanks..." Cece says confused. Dylan walks away with a satisfied smile on his face.

"What did you do?" Cece asks suspiciously.

"We had a talk." I say with a smirk.

"I know. I heard." She says her smirk bigger than my own. I look at her confused. "I knew you would probably talk to him anyways. By the way I love you to." She adds with a grin.

"Good to know..." I say shocked. She heard everything I said? Well I mean it _is _a good thing she knows how much I love her.

"Want another pancake?" She asks knowingly.

"Yes, please." I say still shocked. She gives me another pancake with a big smirk.

_~Knock Knock~_

"Yay! Rocky's here!" Cece exclaims excitedly. She runs to the door with a huge grin.

"Cece!" Rocky screeches.

"Roquel Blue! I told you if you yelled like that again you'd never see my kids again!" I say annoyed.

"_Haha _sorry." Rocky says with a sheepish smile.

"Come in." Cece says happily.

"Thanks. _Ugh_! Come on in, Deuce!" Rocky says annoyed.

"Sorry, but you left me to carry in all their presents!" Deuce says in a whiny tone. _Ah _Deuce never changes, does he? "You wanna help me, Ty?"

"_Naw_, I'm good." I say with a chuckle. _Meh _I might aswell help the not-so-young-anymore-doofus. I grab some of the many bags and Cece gives me a satisfied smile.

"Thank you!" Deuce says with a sigh of relief as he sets down his load of presents.

"How many presents did you get?" I ask Rocky shocked.

"As much as two carts can carry." Deuce says annoyed.

"Wow!" Cece and I say in unsision.

"And an entire paycheck!" Deuce mutters spitefuly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(No ones POV)<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Thanks aunt Tinka!" Emma exclaims grinning.<p>

"I'm glad you like it Emma! I used to have an outfit just like it when I was about fourteen!" Tinka answers smiling softly.

"Yeah, thanks aunt Tinka." Cece says with a glare.

""Aunt Tinka" just got Emma a very sparkly and glittery outfit... One much like the clothes she used to wear. If Tinka gets Emma hooked on glittery stuff I swear!" Ty thinks angrily. Though he wasn't "angry" he is a little annoyed.

"Wow! Uncle Deuce! Thanks so much!" Dlyan says grinning ear to ear. It is a toy robot that walks around

"You're welcome Dylan. I got it from my uncle-" Deuce starts to blab, that is until Rocky covers his mouth in embarrassment.

"When did you get him that?" Rocky asks confused.

"When you were busy buying the rest of the store!" Deuce says chuckling.

They give the kids more presents. The kids love most, that is until Dylan came acrost one from "aunt Rocky". It it a book about Barbie...

"Mom! I need a boy as a friend! I hang around way to many girls!" Dylan whines.

"Don't look at me! Ask aunt Rocky!" Cece says and points at Rocky.

"Hey! This Diva's enough for me!" Rocky says pointing at her daughter "Angela Karen Martinez" "Maybe you should ask Tinka."

Dylan looks at Tinka hopefuly but Tinka looks at him with a look of sympathy and says "Sorry Flynn, but how about you ask Trinity _huh_?"

"_Oh _no you don't! There is no way! Gunther and I aren't even married! No way!" Trinity says defensivly.

"But I want a friend!" Dylan pouts.

"Sorry Dylan, but I don't think any of us are ready for more kids." Cece says with a chuckle.

"We may love eachother but we can't have any kids for awhile!" Ty says laughing.

"Couple kiss!" Rocky exclaims happily.

All the couples' kiss while the children look at them with disgusted faces.

"_Ewww_!" All the kids say at the same time, well except for Riley who said "_Aww_!" Riley has always been the romantic one...

**END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ok, so I'll have you know this story took me all week! And I've been busy as heck! So I hope you liked this one 'cause I liked it and it was fun writing to :D**

**I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I've been getting alot of reviews picking every mistake out of stories. No offence people who said them, but to me I'm getting offended. It's just getting a little annoying. I guess I'm not one of those people who like to be critisized. It always makes me feel stupid. I think it's because there's a BIG chance of me having Dyslexia and that thought scares me. I don't want to be thought of as stupid and believe me I am NOT saying if you're Dyslexic you're stupid. All I'm saying is bullies like to be mean. I've been bullied all my life and I don't want to give them ANOTHER reason to bully me.**

**On a happier note... I'm listening to the song "Man in the mirror" by "Michael Jackson" right now LOL... I don't know why but I thought you should now that... Haha it's funny 'cause I prefer to listen to music like "Three Days Grace" and "Skillet" and other rocky, metally, and screamoish chiz... LOL I'm a weird child...**


End file.
